


Grab My Hand (Dance With Me)

by Fannikay (MissusManic)



Series: Victuuri Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, prompt: crossover, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusManic/pseuds/Fannikay
Summary: “Dance with me.”Yuuri, who had only just started eating his lunch, freezes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Prompt: crossover
> 
> (sort of...crossover... i mean??? yeah sure crossover/based on From Up On Poppy Hill. i mean, mostly based on??? ugh (omo;;) i was so lost for day 5, but i'm still happy with the result. enjoy!!!)

“Dance with me.”

Yuuri, who had only just started eating his lunch, freezes.

Before him kneels Victor, hand outstretched expectantly. Yuuri blinks, looking around to see if, maybe, his classmate was gesturing for someone else to comply with his ridiculous request. All that he finds are his peers, suddenly quiet and very curious about the scene happening before them. Yuuri swallows his food.

“Me?” He asks, pointing to himself.

Yuuri is swept off his seat before he can get an answer, or even answer in return.

The dance is sloppy. Victor holds Yuuri’s hand and waist and spins them across the courtyard, and Yuuri, too stunned by this turn of events, tries to follow along as best as he can. Everything is happening too fast. Around them, people cheer and clap and whistle, enjoying the show Victor has started. Faintly, he registers the click of cameras.

When it’s finished, Victor dips Yuuri in his arms. They are both panting, out of breath, and the cheering from their classmates has increased tenfold. Yuuri barely notices, too caught by a smile like the sun and eyes that sparkled like the ocean in the early morning.

“Smile for the camera, lovebirds!” Someone shouts. Victor turns his head, grinning.

Realization comes quickly.

Yuuri pushes Victor away, hard, and marches back to his seat to keep eating his lunch.

He resolutely doesn’t look at Yuuko and Takashi, who stare at him, confounded, and he resists even the smallest temptation to glance back at Victor.

**::x::**

No one knows much about Victor.

Everyone’s aware that his family must be foreigners, which is obvious, and that he has a little brother who waits for him outside the school everyday.

Victor also likes to dance.

Yuuri remembers the first time he saw it--Victor’s dancing.

It was graceful. Victor held himself at perfect posture, moved his arms and legs with swift, clean movements. Music flowed through every part of him, telling a story with his body rather than his words.

It felt incredibly somber, and incredibly lonely, watching the boy dance by himself in the middle of the clubroom.

The dance in the courtyard had been much different than that. It was messy and erratic, filled with so much more life in every movement. Even through the confusion, Yuuri knew he and everyone around them were having fun with the dance. The way Victor looked was so much more spirited, and it was yet another dance that had taken Yuuri’s breath away.

But the way Victor smiled at the camera’s afterward, something bright and only imitating happiness for the sake of the crowd, made something twist in Yuuri’s gut. The moment they had became less about them and more about everyone else.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel used.

**::x::**

Victor is persistent.

After the dancing incident in the courtyard, he visits Yuuri’s classroom for three days afterward. Every single time he stands outside the door asking for Yuuri, and every single time he’s denied. Yuuko is very firm with her no the third time, which is enough to make Victor stop coming by the classroom any more.

Of course, it’s not enough to stop him entirely.

In what becomes yet another memorable occasion for the week, Yuuri is approached by Nakamura, one of the clubhouse members. “A gift for Katsuki Yuuri!” He practically shouts, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. With a flourish, he bows, presenting a single daisy with a note attached. “Victor sends his apologies!”

Yuuri takes the flower because he’s not sure what he should do otherwise. Nakamura, pleased, marches back to his own desk.

Takashi whistles. “That Nikiforov is really trying to get your attention, huh?”

Yuuri ignores him, opening the small folded piece of paper. Yuuko leans over his shoulder, curious. “Well?” She asks. There’s a bit of excitement in her voice--Yuuko’s always been enchanted by romantic acts. “What does it say?”

The note is simple, asking Yuuri to meet Victor after school in the clubhouse.

“It’s nothing,” he lies, stuffing the note in his pocket. Takashi and Yuuko give each other knowing glances.

Yuuri doesn’t go to the clubhouse after school.

**::x::**

He finds more daisies on his desk the next day, tied together neatly with a blue bow. The note says nothing; instead, there’s a doodle of poodle.

**::x::**

“I’m heading out now!” Yuuri calls from the doorway, slipping on his shoes.

Mari leans against the wall, cigarette in hand. “There should be enough money to get everything on the list,” she says, breathing out a bit of smoke as she speaks. “Are you sure you’ll be fine? It can be pretty packed by the pier, what with everyone going home.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve done this, Mari,” Yuuri points out. He grabs the basket sitting on the floor.

“I know. Figured it didn’t hurt to ask.”

They say quick goodbyes, and Yuuri jogs out the door. If he’s fast about it, he should be back at a decent enough time for him and Mari to get started on dinner.

Yuuri barely makes it past the onsen’s entryway when he hears the soft jingle of a bike bell.

Victor and his brother stop their bikes right behind him, and Yuuri curses his lack of foresight. He knows for a fact that the two of them had to ride by the onsen on their way back home--he can hear them sometimes from his bedroom window, Victor’s brother yelling something while Victor himself laughs. Usually Yuuri was too busy studying or helping around the onsen to cross their paths, and it had never really mattered if they had before.

But now it did, and Yuuri suddenly regrets offering to go to the market in Mari’s place.

“What are we stopping for? Let’s go already,” Victor’s little brother orders, annoyed.

“We have time,” is all Victor says, eyes never leaving Yuuri. “Are you going somewhere? Let me give you a lift.”

Victor’s brother groans. “Is this the guy you keep sulking over? Whatever, I’ll meet you at the pier. Don’t be late or I’ll get on the boat without you,” he warns before riding away on his bike.

“Well?” Victor asks, ignoring his brother’s warning.

Yuuri turns away from Victor and starts walking.

He makes sure to keep staring ahead, even when he knows that Victor is walking right besides him. There’s a few moments of silence as they just walk, side by side, the sun setting in the horizon.

It’s Victor who speaks first. “Did you get my gifts?”

“I did,” Yuuri replies curtly.

“Did you like them?”

Yuuri walks faster. Victor stays at the same pace, closely behind. Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything else.

They walk the same path all the way down until they reach the hill, where Yuuri stops and sighs. He doesn’t know what’s worse at this point--that Victor obviously didn’t know what he was apologizing for, or that he was currently following Yuuri around like a kicked puppy.

“Give me a ride down to the market,” Yuuri demands lightly. “Then I’ll consider accepting your apology.”

Victor blinks, surprised, before nodding excitedly. He pats the back of his bike, gesturing for Yuuri to climb on.

He does.

**::x::**

The ride down to the pier is much faster on bike than on foot. Neither Yuuri nor Victor speak the whole way down, but this time the silence is content, easy. Mr. Toyama, the delivery man who drops by supplies sometimes down to the onsen, says hello as they pass by his truck.

When they reach their destination, Yuuri knows it’s time for them to part ways. He can’t stop himself from feeling disappointed.

The sunset is beautiful, reflecting shades of red and amber off of Victor’s silver hair.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you the other day,” Victor finally says. His voice is soft, keeping the moment between the two of them and none of the crowd passing by. “I hadn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable. It was more...” Yuuri struggles to find the words. “I felt more... like you were dancing with me for the sake of newspaper club having a story. It’s sounds silly now what I say it out loud, actually.”

“Not at all,” Victor says, like the idea that Yuuri could ever be silly about anything was ridiculous. “You shouldn’t have felt that way, and I should’ve been more mindful.”

Yuuri smiles. “Okay. But, next time, they are better ways of trying to apologize than stalking my classroom and sending me flowers.”

“Noted.” Victor smiles back.

From the docks, someone yells. They both look over to see Victor’s brother, waving and trying to get their attention. “Hurry up! The boats here!” He calls, frantic. “ _Victor_!”

“I have to go,” Victor says.

“Yeah.”

“Meet me at the clubhouse tomorrow?”

“And what if I decide not to go?”

“Then don’t.” Victor answers, quick and breathless, as he grabs Yuuri’s hand. “Just know that I’ll be waiting as long as it takes.”

“Your going to miss the boat,” Yuuri urges.

Victor gives one last squeeze before their hands slip apart. They stare at each other as Victor walks backwards, then turns, hopping on his bike and speeding down towards the docks.

Yuuri waves as he leaves.

**::x::**

Yuuri does go to the clubhouse.

He climbs the stairs, up to where he knows the Dance Club’s room is. Where Victor is waiting for him.

Yuuri is almost tempted to walk away when faced with the other members of the clubhouse, who give knowing glances and whisper loudly as he passes. Thankfully, however, they have enough manners not to bother him, and Yuuri makes it to the clubroom without being stopped by a single person.

When he opens the door, Victor is there, waiting. They are the only two people there.

Victor gives Yuuri a delighted smile as soon as their eyes meet. “Shall we try this again?” He asks, holding out his hand. “Dance with me.”

This time, Yuuri happily accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I based this on the general feel of one of my favorite Ghibli movies, From Up On Poppy Hill. I guess it's kind of a crossover??? Mostly just based on, though. I don't really have anything else for today, but hopefully this turned out well. I had the movie playing in background the whole time \\(o v o)/. It was a #struggle getting this out. I had taken a break and didn't do anything for day four bc of it being my mom's bday, some health stuff, and babysitting my brother. I was afraid I was never gonna get this one out lmao. Thankfully I did!!!


End file.
